<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power of Love by Fftytytyciyrdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572080">The Power of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fftytytyciyrdy/pseuds/Fftytytyciyrdy'>Fftytytyciyrdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Not War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fftytytyciyrdy/pseuds/Fftytytyciyrdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Wagner has fallen in love with Rachel Summers, what will happen when their world turns upside down?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Summers/Kurt Wagner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Not War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Power of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was rising on what most would call a lazy Sunday, the golden glow peeking from behind the curtains awoke Rachel from her slumber. Forcing her to get up with a grumble, she just remembered she had a test to mark before Monday, a lanky blue arm enveloped her, dragging her back into the bed “kuuurt I need to get uuppp” she whined laughing as he made the cutest pouty face ever, she tried to pry his arm open to no avail so she resorted to bribery “if you let me go I will make you breakfast in bed” this piqued Kurt’s interest who reluctantly let Rachel escape “please meine liebe , can I have burnt toast” he made that face again as he watched her get changed into some more casual appropriate wear “maybe” she smirked and bolted out of the room before he could react.</p><p>Rachel grabbed the pile of papers and started grading while she cooked, she’s known Kurt for too long to not know how he likes his eggs. After a several minutes passed the papers were half the size and breakfast was ready, just before Rachel could reach the stairs a blue tail pulled her back down “WHAT THE HELL KURT?!” Rachel yelled balancing the meal on the tray “sorry, I got kinda bored and decided to come and keep you company, also I didn’t know if you were actually coming back”<br/>
“Ororo said you’d hold be resting, you got hurt” Rachel’s voice was thick with concern making Kurt feel bad “oh please, I am as good as ever, now how about we have some breakfast” Rachel hesitantly handed him the tray and finishing off the last of the papers “is that all the papers done now?”<br/>
“Yeah I’m pretty sure, why?”<br/>
“Oh, no reason” Kurt gave Rachel a seductive look making her blush “after all it’s a Sunday” Rachel grabbed Kurt’s arm tracing her fingers up to his shoulder making him melt “teleport us back to our room”.</p><p>In a puff of smoke they landed back in the room and Rachel rushed over and locked the door “that should keep everyone away for a while” she pulled off her AC/DC hoodie and jumped onto the bed with a bounce “God I love you meine liebe” Kurt whispered into her ear as he climbed on top of her, kissing her fiercely on the lips, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and kneaded the taut muscles, pulling herself onto his lap, wrapping her legs around him as he undid her bra strap. Pressing kisses all over her face he worked his hands down her spine, making her practically melt and cupping her bottom possessively, Kurt crawled back up the bed covering his lover, Rachel gasped as she felt hardness under his briefs as she pulled them off “I love you so much Kurt” he moaned in response as she rubbed his length, he pulled down her panties and pressed kisses down her thighs making her spread for him finally he inserted himself inside her, filling her, completing her. Rachel lavished in the feeling of being complete like she found her missing puzzle piece. Kurt kissed her again on the lips as they formed a rhythm, a dance that only they would know, after a building amount of pressure Rachel released her climax only to be followed by Kurt’s own as he collapsed onto the bed next to her, pulling Rachel to his side. “I really do love you Rachel, I would do anything for you” Rachel traced his washboard abs with her finger “I know my love, and I would do anything for you” Kurt pulled Rachel even closer as they settled off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>